


First Time For Everything!

by Valenti1965



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, M/M, Secret Snarry Swap 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valenti1965/pseuds/Valenti1965
Summary: Harry hates experiencing the 1st's of everything with someone new.





	First Time For Everything!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 10 from digthewriter: Blind date AU. Many thanks to Sarahsezlove my wonderful beta and best friend, who challenged me to write my first ever Snarry the pairing I love so much. This story would not have been same without you ❤️❤️❤️

Harry looked around his living room. Thanks to his cleaner. Mrs. Fenwick, it looked spick and span. She really was a miracle worker and worth every penny he paid her weekly to clean his home and do his ironing. Working as a Chief Accountant in a busy office didn't leave him a lot of time and he was so happy his generous salary enabled him to employ her. It looked quite bare without the Xmas tree and decorations up, he thought. 

Nervously, he paced the floor, when his mobile rang. Seeing who it was and knowing if he didn't answer, he could pop around - which he definitely did not want! - Harry slid his screen to answer and heard his best friend's voice.

"Hi, Harry! How was your holiday down under to see Ron and Hermione and their brood of brats? But more importantly, how come it is Friday and I haven't heard from you all bloody week?” 

Harry smiled and rolled his eyes at the dramatics before answering Draco, whom they had all been at school with. 

"They only have three children, the twins Zac and Jane, and it was lovely to see their newest addition, Charlotte whom you know I became godfather to whilst over there. Australia was just amazing, and I can see why they emigrated there: sun, sea and surf, just magical,” replied Harry. 

"Oh, sounds good. Meet any hunky lifeguards?" Draco quizzed hopefully.

Harry laughed. "No, I didn't meet any lifeguards Draco, bu-" 

"Oh that's good, ‘cause I have a gorgeous new teacher at my school I want to set you up with!" Draco gushed and, without seeming to pause for breath, he gave Harry a complete life story of the "fantastic and just right for you, Michael." 

"Draco!" Harry berated him when he could finally get a word in. "What did I tell you about arranging another blind date for me?" scolded Harry, running his fingers through his hair in despair. "Last time I went out with one of your set-ups, I was tempted to leave some of my hairs in his car so they could identify my body." 

"Now, now, Harry, just ‘cause Alfred was a little strange, doesn't mean he was a potential murderer," laughed Draco wickedly.

"Draco, he spent all night talking about his wonderful mother and, when I suggested he should date his mother maybe, he actually looked like he was bloody considering it!" 

"Ok, ok! I grant you he was pretty weird, but Michael is much more your type” wheedled Draco. Harry could just imagine the pout on Draco's lips as he tried to get his own way. He’d always been the same.

"Draco, the last time I was someone's type was when I donated blood" 

Draco sniggered at this old joke between them.

"Trouble with you, Harry, you are way too fussy. Then all I get from you, when I do arrange dates, is how you hate the firsts of everything. First date, first meals, first time meeting his friends, family, and even the first time going to bed etc. I know you are hoping to meet that one special person with whom you wish to spend the rest of your life but, please, just give Michael a chance?" Draco wasn't beyond begging when he felt the situation called for it. He really did like getting his own way.

"Well - as I was going to tell you before you so rudely interrupted me - I actually met a man called Severus on the plane, returning home after a family Christmas holiday to visit his mother's sister. He is ten years older than me and totally delicious with it.”

"Oh,” squeaked Draco excitedly, as Harry laughed. 

"Tell me all," demanded Draco. He was such a bossy boot. 

Harry smiled as he recounted meeting Severus Snape. 

"Well. He was sitting on his own, as his parents, sister, hubby and their two kids were sitting in the two rows behind us. We smiled at one another, and I saw he was reading _Angels and Demons_ by Dan Brown. You know how it's my favourite book! So we discussed it as best we could, seeing as he wasn't quite finished. I told him all about wanting to go to Vatican City after reading it, but I've still yet to go. He replied he felt exactly the same also! Then, we both chose the same movie to watch after having breakfast, then discussed it afterward, completely disagreeing at times. It was so refreshing to be challenged on my viewpoints, and he just made me feel so alive! We did laugh that we had both chosen all the same meals on our flight home. Honestly Draco, we were just in total sync and, as I couldn't see a ring on his finger, I asked him was he married?"

"What did he say?" Draco couldn't resist butting in. 

"Well... he very shyly said no, as he hadn't met the right guy yet, and I replied, 'Ditto'.

"It was like we just looked into one another's eyes, seeing each other's very soul and just knowing there was something special happening at that moment. We were completely enthralled with one another and could have talked all flight, but we didn't. We spent time enjoying a few movies together, eating and drinking, even sleeping together at one point. I woke up drooling on his shoulder! It should have been embarrassing for us both - but it just wasn't. He is taller than me, dark hair slightly on the longish side, a strong Roman nose and oh, his voice Draco! Man, I could listen to it all night long. It's so seductive. On the two hour stop over at Dubai, his family was so lovely to me, asking me to join them for drinks. I loved spending time with them. Severus is a Pharmacist, lives only a twenty-five-minute drive from my house, and completed his pre-registration year at Boots The Chemist in our high street which we still can't quite believe! So, anyway, after getting over our jet lag, we met midweek for an Italian's, but tonight he's coming over with a takeaway from Wongs, his old fav Chinese. It's our first night in. I just cannot wait to see him again. I even asked him to spend the weekend, so he's bringing an overnight case."

"Wow, he sounds perfect, Harry. Suppose I’d better tell Michael to keep looking, then,” sounded a disappointed Draco. There was a long pause, and Harry could almost hear Draco’s mind switching gear.

"Soooo....” he said silkily, “it sounds like you got a huge amount of firsts out of the way already, but have you done all your firsts yet?"

"Ha. God, you are so nosey! Stop it!” snorted Harry, “My lips are sealed. Anyways, there is the doorbell." Harry decided to be merciful, however, and throw the by now desperate for more salacious details Draco a crumb. "There might just be one or two more firsts to go. Who knows? Tonight could be the night....bye bye, Draco," teased Harry.

"Ring me tomorr," Draco smiled as he didn’t get chance to finish. He was so happy for his best friend. Turning into his kitchen, he couldn't wait to tell his wife all about Harry's new man. 

Harry switched his phone to silent, unwilling to face any interruptions to his evening and, smiling, opened the door to his boyfriend? Soon to be lover?

Severus pressed the doorbell and, whilst nervously waiting for the door to open, he thought of his sister's words when he had informed her, that he was going to Harry's for the weekend. "Severus, I am so happy for you," she gushed. "Anyone with two eyes could see you falling for one another on that flight home. You were both so enthralled with one another. I was sitting behind Harry and could see your arms touching, and hearing you both laughing was just wonderful. But for me, I just knew there was something special when you gently removed Harry's glasses when he fell asleep on you, and you put them in your shirt pocket. Also, it was so cute at the stopover, you both sitting as close to one another as possible without getting arrested, of course, at Dubai airport," she had teased. 

Since returning from holiday, they had talked a lot on the phone but had only met once for a meal. That four-hour date had flown over so quickly as they got to know one another better. Severus couldn't quite believe all they had in common. This was their first time truly all alone. He hoped it would go well.

"Evening, Severus, come on in," he heard but then couldn't stop his eyes rising up to look at Harry's hair, which was sticking up alarmingly. 

"Eve...evening Harry," Severus mentally kicked himself. He sounded like a bumbling idiot, for fuck's sake! He held his bag of goodies up, which Harry took off him, along with his small suitcase and, placing the takeaway on the hall table and suitcase under it, he quickly glanced in the mirror above it. 

Bloody Draco, Harry thought, as he tried to pat his hair down as nonchalantly as he could.

"Sorry, I just had Draco on the phone trying to set me up with a teacher called Michael from his school, and I was tearing my hair out in despair he's...he's just so annoying!"

"Oh, so....did he convince you to meet Michael?" 

Harry could see the array of emotions play across Severus's face and quickly grabbed his hands. 

"No, silly! I told him I already have a boyfriend," laughed Harry nervously. Bugger! Had he played his cards too soon?

Relief flooded through Severus. 

"Mmmm - Is there any chance your boyfriend will be coming around tonight, as I really only ordered enough takeout for two?" Severus couldn't resist teasing as their arms automatically wrapped around one another's waists. 

Amusement shone in Harry's green eyes and he wrinkled his nose adorably.

"Nah. I told him not to bother coming around as I would be busy," chuckled Harry.

"Mmm, I suppose Draco was quizzing you all about your first's?" Harry had confessed his pet hates to him, and how he felt when he first met someone on their first date.

Harry nodded as he licked his lips in nervousness. He felt his heart racing. This was the closest they had ever been. 

"Well,” Severus murmured seductively, “let's cross another first off your list."

Harry felt his hands cup Severus's face and bringing it down to his, their lips met tentatively, then possessively. He could hear someone moaning, but wasn't even embarrassed when he realised it was him. Tongues met, hands were pulling him even closer, he could feel the heat radiating off Severus. How long they kissed for he did not know, but he didn't want it to end. Severus broke off and began raining kisses down his neck giving him a chance to relax into him, breathing in his very essence. 

Wait! Was that Aramis? Only his favourite aftershave, which he’d told Severus when it was in the 'In-flight brochure' on the plane home. How wonderful that Severus had remembered something so trivial.

Pushing him slightly away, he babbled excitedly. "Aramis! You have it on and it smells gorgeous." 

"It most certainly is. I asked my father to buy it when you went to the toilet," smiled Severus in jubilance.

"Talking of smelling gorgeous, so does that Chinese which will be getting cold," nodding to it. 

"I trust you have a magical device in your kitchen called a microwave?" enquired Severus, raising an eyebrow before pulling Harry closer. There was no hiding the fact that food was the last thing on either of their minds.

Harry grinned, "I sure do," and grabbing Severus’ hand, he started towards the staircase.

"Wait, Harry! I need my case." Harry looked quickly at him.

"Well, there are some benefits to working in a Pharmacy, although I didn't presume of course...." Severus hesitated. 

Harry hugged him and kissed him again. So this is what it felt like to have all your Christmases come at once, he thought, as he grabbed Severus’ case. 

**_He just knew that this first time - would be the last first time in his life._ **

The End  
or maybe just the beginning.....

**12 months later**

Harry clinked glasses with his newly wedded husband as they stood on their balcony at Caesar's Place, one of the top-rated hotels in Vatican City. They had departed straight after their afternoon reception and were sipping Champagne they had found on ice in their room - a most welcome surprise gift from Harry's best man, Draco. It was as cold as the weather outside - but that's what they got for marrying at the end of December, he supposed, but both hadn't been able to resist looking at the sparkling lights lighting up Vatican City which were truly breathtaking and it was just beginning to snow very lightly. He stuck out his tongue to catch some flakes as Severus laughed at him. Without a doubt even in winter, this was this place both wanted to honeymoon in. 

Harry smiled, thinking back to the morning after they had made love for the first time. That unforgettable night had resulted in the most sensuous, magical lovemaking they both had ever experienced. Waking up at midnight, starving and eating the re-heated Chinese in bed, followed by more lovemaking, had just been the start of something truly wonderful. Neither had woken until after midday, and Harry had laughed at the number of missed texts and calls from Draco. It didn’t hurt to make his best friend sweat once in a while. 

It hadn't taken long before Severus moved in with him, then sold his house, after joining a branch of his pharmacy chain closer to their home. 

"What you smiling at?" 

Harry told him. Severus lifted his glass up in salute.

"Ah, here's to the irrepressible Mr. Malfoy, and who can forget the talented Mr. Dan Brown? Cheers my love."

"Cheers." Taking a sip from his glass, Harry suddenly grabbed Severus's hand, pulling him toward their suite. 

"Come on! We still have one more first to go." 

"Really?” Severus looked puzzled. Surely they had done just about every first imaginable? 

Harry scoffed. "Hell, yeah! Our first time as husband and husband!"

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment here or at [LiveJournal](https://snape-potter.livejournal.com/3855605.html), [Insanejournal](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape_potter/1787897.html), or [Dreamwidth](https://snape-potter.dreamwidth.org/1107505.html).


End file.
